How To Tell The Difference Between Good And Evil
by loststorieshogwartz
Summary: Kallie is having a lot of trouble. Trouble about who she can trust to tell about her secret abilities to, trouble telling the difference between good and evil, trouble trying to fit in with her new surroundings, the list keeps going. And then, when SHIELD suddenly swoops in and grabs her, she finds her troubles multiplied tenfold. I don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh boy. I can already tell that this is gonna be a pretty long story. Its gonna be at least 30 chapters. My new policy is that unless I get 5 reviews, I won't update. I also really wanna hear feedback.**

* * *

**Kallie's POV**

I was running. I panted as I tried to even out my breathing pace. I felt my legs and arms grow longer. I ran faster. I shifted the air motion so that it would push me forward, not push back. I spared a second to look over my shoulder. There were still three tall, muscular boys running after me. They were the school bullies. I was their prime target. As always. I looked up. Stark Tower came into view. I looked back again, the bullies weren't chasing me anymore. They were, like almost every other person I knew, were afraid of the tall, bright, and ugly building. I got lost in thought. I snapped myself out just in time to run into none other than Pepper Potts. My eyes got big.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." I apologized nervously.

She smiled and said: "Its okay." I shifted my weight akwardly. Then, before I realized what was happening, I shot upward.

Pepper 's POV

I just saw a girl, no older than 15, fly away. I knew that I was gonna have to make a lot of phone calls. So I started by dialing Tony.

"Hey, I'm kinda in the middle of something." Tony said as he pick up the phone. He was in the middle of a mission.

"I have something really important to tell you."

"Okay, I'll finish up quickly." He responded after a brief pause.

I went back up. When I got up there, I quickly made some coffee. Less than 20 minutes later, he walked in.

"So, what's up?" He said as he walked over to the kitchen area and pored himself some coffee. I took a couple of deep breaths.

"I just saw a girl fly." He looked at me for a second, and asked me to explain.

"So, I was leaving to take a walk around. Then suddenly this girl runs into me. She apologizes, I smile at her and tell her that it's okay. She had a shocked look on her face. She-she, flew."

"Have you called SHIELD yet?" asked Tony, confirming that he believed me.

"No." I responded.

"Good, I wanna talk to this girl." He said in a voice that could only be described as mysterious.

Kallie's POV

I land on the ground in an alley near my foster mothers building. She was nice. I ran toward the building and ran up the stairs. I ran into my room in the apartment. I sat down at my desk to begin my homework. I was called into the kitchen for dinner. We talked as we ate. Then she told me she was going to permanently adopt me. I gasped. "Do you not want me to adopt you?" she asked me sadly. "No, I was just surprised. I'm really happy. Thank you." I said. She smiled warmly. I got up and hugged her.

The next week she, Elizabeth, who was about 30, went out. Not on a date. Just outside. The doorbell rang. I peeked through the little glass thingy. I dropped the plate I was holding. (I was washing the dishes.) You'll never guess who was outside. It was TONY STARK. I slowly opened the door.

"So, how is it you can fly?" I blinked. He came in as I slowly shut the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What kind of technology are you using?" He asked me.

I smirked. "The most advanced technology I have is an out dated cell phone."

"Then how is it you can fly? Because last time I checked, humans don't have wings." Mr. Stark informed me.

"How do you know I'm human?" I asked.

"Aren't you?" He responded.

"Yes. But the reason I can fly, well, I can only tell you that if I can trust you." I said.

"You can trust me." He told me.

"Okay, well, I need more proof that I can trust you. I mean other than your word."

"Why wouldn't you be able to trust me?"

"I don't know but I need you to get out!" I said, ending the conversation and ushering him toward and out the door.

Tony 's POV

She kicked me out. So I called SHIELD.

** So this is a very short chapter. But, I already have the next chapter ready. Please review. I wanna hear what you think. But please, no flames.**


	2. This Thing Should NOT Be Flying!

**wow, I posted this two nights ago! It's already on the fifth or sixth or seventh or eighth page. So, without further ado, Chapter 2 (ha that rhymes)**

* * *

I was the only person in the apartment. And, once again, there was a knock on the door. I warily opened the door. The was a woman wearing a black bodysuit there. She had red hair that was just longer than her shoulders. She was quite pretty. And she was wearing... black combat boots?

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff. May I come in?" the red-haired woman who'd identified her self as Natasha said. I was actually really shocked. I mean when Tony Stark knocks on your door and walks in, that's different from when a woman that identifies herself as Natasha asks to come in.

''Um... sure? Is there a reason that you're here?'' I asked nervously.

''I've been told that you have special... abilities. Is that true?'' Natasha said while looking at me a s though she was scanning my brain.

''And by abilities you mean that I can fly when I'm obviously human and not using technology? Am I in trouble? Is that why you're here? To pretend to be a friend, when in truth you're not?'' I cocked my head. "I'm not in control of my abilities. I don't know why I have them. But I wanna use them. I wanna use them to do good.''

''A lot of people say that. But when you say it, I can tell that you are telling the truth.'' Natasha said in a somewhat comforting voice. "I really do need you to come with me.''

"Come with you where?'' I asked.

"I work for this place called SHIELD. We want to help you help us. We're in great need of superheros.'' she said with a smile. Well, it couldn't be that bad. Plus, if I wanted to leave and they wouldn't let me, i could always use my 'ability'. I looked her straight in the eye. For some reason that to this day I can't find, I trusted her.

"You want proof. You want proof that I can do these, things.'' So I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass cup. I set it on the table. Natasha's eyes followed me as I moved to a different angle of the table. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, there was a small figurine of the Avengers. I walked over and handed it to her.

''Wow.'' when she looked me in the eye, I saw a flash of apology.

''What are you about-'' I stopped talking, because Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow, had given me an electric shock. A shock that left me unconscious for hours afterward.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. OMG! This chapter is soooo short. Well, I'm not done yet. So hurry up! Get reading!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I regretted it immediately. And trust me, if you had seen what I had, you'd regret it to. What I saw was really overpowering. Above me was the sky. I turned to get a better look at my surroundings: to the left, there was a curved steel wall. To the right, there was a curved steel wall. Right in front of me, there was an entire collection of computer screens. There were two people in two different chairs. They were the fun swivel kind. (I'm talking about the chairs) The people, one had red-hair. Sound familiar? The other person had light brown hair, he was, well, a he.

''Where are we?'' They both turned around to look at me. The woman was Natasha, the man was Hawkeye, his name was... Clint Barton.

''How long have I been unconscious?'' They both looked at each other.

''You've been unconscious for 7 hours. Now, can you tell us what you're name is.'' I stared at him like he was a wacko. (which he was) I had been unconscious for 7 hours and they were asking me what my name was!

''My name is Kalilily.'' I said, wincing as I said my name.

''You were named after a flower?'' Natasha asked me.

''My parents loved flowers. But, my dad was allergic to them. Well, he was allergic to all except one. Kalililes. So that's what my parents named me. And if you call me Kalilily, you're dead.'' i said in a threatening voice.

''Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep.'' the high-pitched beeps went.

''Are we ready for landing?'' asked a voice coming trough the machinery.

''Yes, we are ready for landing.'' said Barton in a bored voice. He flipped switches and pushed buttons. Natasha was doing the same in her own little area. There was a runway below us. One that was attached to a structure. A flying structure. We touched down and got out. When I stood up, I realized how dizzy I was. And I had a headache. One that didn't get better because of my surroundings. I was standing on something that shouldn't be flying. It was bigger than Elizabeth's apartment building. A man walked up to us. He nodded at Barton and Natasha.

''I see you got her here all in one piece.'' he said in a deep voice. The man was tall, African-American, and had an eyepatch.

''You say that like you don't trust us.'' Barton said.

''You two have been known to pick fights and get a little sidetracked.'' he looked at me. ''I'm Director Fury. And you are...?''

''I'm Kallie. What exactly am _I _doing on a flying fortress?'' I asked Director Fury, or really, anyone that would answer.

''You're here because we feel that you can help us. Agent Romanoff will train you for two weeks. Your final test to prove that you're ready, will be a mission. A mission that you will have to take of all on your own.'' Fury explained.

''Train me for what?'' I asked anxiously. ''Are you guys planning for the upcoming zombie Apocalypse?''

''No, of course not. Zombies don't exist. We're training you for an alien attack.'' Barton said.

''Ohhh, I'm sorry. Because of course aliens exist but zombies don't. Okay, I'm sorry for not using '_logic'.'' _I said sarcastically. Natasha rolled her eyes.

''Come on, we'll give you a tour.'' she said.

* * *

After the tour was over, I was showed where I would be sleeping. It was a huge room with a huge bed, a huge TV, a huge desk, and a whole other room just so I could train in private.

''Well this is quite a shock.'' I said dumbly.

''Glad you like it. There is some work out gear in the closet. Put that on and meet me in the training room in 20 minutes.'' Agent Romanoff told me. i nodded. She exited and closed the door behind her. I looked up, there were several cameras in the big room.

''My, my, even in a place this big, it's still hard to get some privacy. And one more thing, spying isn't nice!'' I yelled. Then I closed my eyes. I opened and closed my fist slowly. Every time I opened it, there was a pop. Several 'pop's later, I opened my eyes. All of the cameras were broken. I walked over to the closet. I opened the door. There was a screen inside. I tapped the screen. On it appeared several touch screen buttons. PJs, workout gear, accessories, casual, formal, cold weather gear, shoes, and favorite outfits. I tapped the button labeled 'workout gear'. The screen slid up in to the wall and I had to jump out-of-the-way to avoid getting hit by the mechanical arm that shot out. It had hangars on it. On these hangars was clothing. Well the only clothing on there were bodysuits. They were all black. Except one. It was purple. But I chose one of the black ones. Once I had it on, it took me a couple of minutes to figure out how to get to the screen again. I touched the button labeled shoes. Instinctively, I jumped out-of-the-way. I looked down, there was a shoe rack that had popped out. I shuffled through them. There they were, black leather combat boots. I sighed as I walked over to my bed and sat on it to put them on. I got up and I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I walked past many agents on my way to the training room. There was a glass door. I watched silently as Natasha fought. I shook my head. It was unbelievable how fitting the name 'Black Widow' was.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said that I had to get 5 reviews before an update? Well, I'm gonna change that. Now I only require 3 reviews to update. Hint hint. **

**Anyways, Please Review. **

**Oh, i forgot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers (if i did, their uniforms would all be purple)**

_**REVIEW, OR ELSE! ;)**_


	3. I Almost Fall Out Of The Sky

**Yes, I know, I'm horrible. I updated before I got 3 reviews. But all the same, that rule is going in the trash can. *throws rule in trash* (I've wanted to have to use the * in an A/N for so long! ;)) I also just saw the movie: The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty its so good. And look! Here comes Chapter 3! Ohh, it's so cute. *eyes get big* Oh no! Run! Everybody run! ;)**

* * *

Natasha suddenly turned her head and looked at me. She motioned with her hand for me to come in. I lost focus and I ran into Captain America. (I tend to get lost in thought a lot, especially while I walk. I've made a lot of friends and enemies this way.)

"Sorry. I just got lost in thought.'' I apologized. He shook his head.

''It's okay.'' he said and walked away. Natasha- Agent Romanoff approached me.

''Today we're just gonna be working on your schedule.'' she said and I just blinked.

''Schedule? What kind of schedule could I possibly have?'' I asked incredulously.

''You will be with me today, we'll be training tomorrow, then you'll be training with Agent Barton, then, the day after that, you'll be with me- You know what? I think it'll be easier for both of us if you just read this to yourself.'' she began to read but then handed to me. I looked at it. Today was Sunday, tomorrow I'd be with her again, the day after that, I'd be with 'Agent Barton',who I think might be Hawkeye... Wednesday, I would be back with Agent Romanoff (man, did everyone here go by 'Agent'?) Thursday I'd be with Agent Rogers, who the heck was that? The schedule went on like that. **(If you want more details on the schedule, PM me, ask in your review, IDC (I Don't Care)) **

"Are you done?'' Agent Romanoff asked me. I nodded. "Okay then, we're done for today.''

''Do I have to keep to the bodysuit on?'' I asked.

"Yeah, you never know when we'll have to fight.''

''Then what is all that other clothing for? Decoration? Because there's this dress in there with a floral pattern that would make a good curtain.''

"It's for missions. Any more questions?''

"No.''

* * *

I awkwardly walked back to my room. I shut the door behind me. On the wall, there was a full length mirror. I looked at my reflection, I had never really cared about my appearance. I walked over to my closet and I got a pair of gray leather boots and a gray leather jacket to go over/with the bodysuit. I fell on my bed as my phone rang. Or, rather, began to play Elizabeth's ringtone. It began to play 'I'm Yours', by Jason Mraz. **(song lyrics are italics)**

''_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill, but your so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my bestest  
And nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn  
to win some or learn some. _

_But I won't hesitate, no more, no more...'' _

From the very first line of that song, the color purple spiraled into my vision. I had synesthesia. That isn't as bad as it sounds. **(More details at the bottom.) **I laid there for a second, just listening. But then it really got to me that Elizabeth was calling me. She must have been so freaked out. I picked up my phone and answered the phone. The headache that had dissipated, suddenly reappeared.

''Oh, you just disappeared! Where are you? Why didn't you leave a note? Did you run away? You could have just told me that you didn't want me to adopt you.'' she began.

''I don't know exactly where I am, I didn't leave a note because I knew that would just freak you out more. No, I didn't run away, and I do still want you to adopt me. I'll be back in New York soon.'' I rolled over and checked the schedule. ''I'll be back in just 3 days.''

'' You'll be back permanently?''

"No.'' I told her sadly.

''Alright, it's okay. We just have two problems. One is school. I mean, I'm sure they're schooling you, wherever you are, but what should I tell the school that you go/went to. And also, your adoption. You must be present. And, after that, for the next month, they may come, to see how you're doing. If I'm treating right, you're eating enough, you're not sick...'' she trailed off.

"I dunno, I guess we'll have to figure it out along the way. But don't worry. I'm okay.'' I consoled her. I could hear her laughing. ''Are you okay?'' I asked worriedly. **(worriedly is probably not a word, oh wait, never mind..;) **

''I'm just happy you're safe.'' she said. We didn't say much after that. We just hung up and said goodbye.

It was way too quiet without music, so put my iPhone on shuffle.

_"Eh-eh-o eh-o (8x)  
I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_ And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Gray clouds roll over the hill  
Bringing darkness from above_

_ But if you close your eyes  
Does it almost fee-'' _

That's when I paused the song, the maroon colour that was dancing across my vision dissappered suddenly. I listened hard.

"I repeat. Kallie Wells, please report to the Dining Hall." A voice going over the intercom said. I rolled over and began the trek to the Dining Hall.

After making 6 left turns (one more than necessary) and 8 right turns (one less than necessary) I found my way to the Dining Hall. I slowly approached Agent Romanoff. She was waiting impatiently for me.

"Here." she handed me a tablet. ''This is for ordering food, finding your way around, communicating, you name it."

''Does it also work as a laser, I've always wanted one."

"No, and here." she handed me something else. It was a hanger, one that had cloths on it. I began to lift up the plastic to see the clothing inside and then my hand was slapped away.

"You can't look at the outfit 'til' tomorrow, before you meet me in the dance hall at 10:00 am." I nodded. "Good, you can order your food from your room. I'll see you tomorrow." Once again, I nodded. I watched her leave then I turned around and walked in what I thought was the right direction to get to my room. Turns out, I was wrong. And when I say wrong, I mean I nearly walked off the ship. Literally:

I walked forward, took the correct amount of rights and lefts in the right order. I walked down the hall 5 doors, and then I opened the one I thought was right. But I was wrong, as I said before, I almost fell from the sky, down to the ground that was who knows how far away. I tried my best to control the motion of the wind but I was too freaked out to concentrate. So instead, I focused on my arm muscles. I attempted to stay calm, even though I could have possibly fell to death. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I was calm. Well, as calm as you get while you're about to fall to your ultimate doom. And I pulled myself up. I managed to myself back up. As soon as the door was completely shut, I turned on the nameless tablet. And I made a note of it.

**So I know I took forever to get this to you guys but I started it at the beginning of the week. I didn't think it would take that long to update. I'll probably update again tomorrow. I'm also gonna put some new stories up. Of all my stories, so far this is my favorite. But I will update and upload almost all this weekend. But I'm not done yet:**

**Synesthesia is when you experience one sense, for example, listening to music, you might see a colour or taste something. Look it up on wiki. I'm too lazy to fully explain. And I added this because it will come up later.**


	4. I Dress Like A Three-Year-Old Girl

**Gosh! I meant to post this at the beginning of the week. I would have updated last night but I had a sleepover with 2 friends. I took a nap at 6:30 pm, I went to sleep at 12:00 am , and woke up at 2:30 am. I've been awake since then. But really, who needs sleep anyways?**

** I wanna do shoutouts and thanks before I forget:**

**callieandjack: thank you for the nice reviews!  
MiddleSchoolWriter: first ever reviewer, thank you for the first review to the story!  
Ally Iris: thank you, I'm not done yet, obviously**

**and, if you have any suggestions about you think her various training sessions should go, do tell. And guess what? I am officially able to be a Beta. If you want me to Beta you, PM me. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I own the Avengers; that is why I'm writing fanfiction!**

* * *

**Kallie's POV**

I woke up at 9:00 am. I got in the shower and washed my hair. It was 9:30 am. I got out of the shower and put on a pair of leggings and a tank top. I walked up to the mirror.

"Ow!" I said irritably as I ran into a bar that was along the front of the sink, above the cabinets. I took a step back, and felt around for the blow dryer button. I found it and pushed down. Nothing happened for a second, then, a warning flashed across my mirror. It read: Dryer commencing in 5 seconds. Hold on tightly. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I grabbed on to the bar tightly, the blow dryer was really strong. But, on the bright side, not only was my hair dry, so was the rest of the bathroom.

"Ding!" I heard. I opened the bathroom door and walked to my room. It was that nameless tablet. I read the message that had been sent to me from Agent Romanoff. It was about our training session that started in 20 minutes. I made a face and rushed back to my bathroom to finish with my hair. I glared at my reflection in the mirror, I tried to focus on my hair. I normally just wore it straight. I didn't have time for that. All I could do is make my hair go into organized curls. I grabbed the outfit that Natasha had given me the night before. I unwrapped the plastic and I grimaced.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

I had the outfit on. We were doing ballet, so I had to wear black tights, a black leotard, a black underskirt like thing, and a puffy pink tutu. Or, in other words, the kind of outfit that only looks cute on three-year-old girls. I brushed and twisted my hair into a bun. I had about, 6 minutes to get there. As I walked to my bedroom door, I envisioned a black body suit. I ran to the dance room. I checked the watch that I begun wearing. I had a minute to get in there. I entered the dance room. The outfit went back to how it originally was. Agent Romanoff walked up to me.

"Okay, are you ready to begin?'' she asked me. I nodded. "Come with me." she lead me to the back corner of the big room. There was a big mat, and she sat down on it.

"Are we gonna stretch? Because I'm really flexible. Of course I can also be really muscular if wanna be." I stated.

"Now's a good time to be flexible. I'm gonna do a stretch, and you have to copy me exactly." she did several weird stretches that I copied. Then, we got to the hard part. I'm gonna tell you something, ballet is A LOT of work.

* * *

We were done. But, before I left, Natasha reminded me to come to the Dinning Hall at 7:30. I nodded and practically, no, scratch that, I did, float to my room. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I rolled over and caught a whiff of something awful. It was me.

I got in the shower, got out, dried my hair with a towel, and put on yet another of my endless supply of bodysuits. To top off my boring outfit, I put on a grey leather jacket and a pair of grey leather boots. I flopped on my bed as the watch that I didn't know I had on beeped. I rolled off my bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch." I proceeded to drag myself and I walked the very dangerous walk to the Dinning Hall.

* * *

**I know this is short and I'm sorry but I might be able to post before next weekend. If you want more to read then look at my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

**I'd really appreciate it if you would review, I love getting feedback. **


	5. The Beginning of Training

**Hi! Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I didn't have very much time. I happy I even got to post it at all. (caveman talk!) Oh yeah, I'm also sorry it took me so long to post this. My schedule has been... bouncy. And, to make sure that they stay in character, I just watched the Avengers.**

**Oh, and last night, I saw Lorde's concert at the 'ECO STAGE' in DC. If you don't know who she is, you should look her up. **

* * *

"I'm happy you made it in time." Agent Romanoff said. I rolled my eyes. Which hurt. A lot.

"Can we just eat already? I'm hungry and sore." I grumbled.

"Yes, grab order over there. Don't take too long." she said, pointing to a screen. "Once you've ordered, head over there." she said, pointing in the other direction. I didn't have enough energy to argue. I walk/floated to the screen. I ordered. I got my food and headed for the other side of the room. The door opened as I got closer.

"There you are; we have a lot to talk about." I slowly and hesitantly took a seat.

"This is Agent Rogers," Director Fury said as soon as I sat down. "This is Agent Banner, and this is Stark." he continued, nodding at each man in turn.

Stark glared at him. "Why don't I get an 'Agent'? I thought America was all about equality." Everybody rolled their eyes, causing me to wonder how the heck he would've gotten on the team if not for his enormous brain.

"And, I believe that you already know Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton." he said, as though Stark hadn't even spoken.

"Yes. But, isn't there someone missing? The blonde, hotter than ego-head over there, not as hot as frozen-soldier-dude?" I asked. Natasha looked down like she was trying to keep from cracking up.

"Yes, that's Thor, he can't always make it to our meetings." she said, still having a war with her desire to laugh.

"The point is, tomorrow you'll be training with him, for 2 days, then you'll be training with him for 2 days, and everyone for 2 days until we think you have the appropriate training.'' Agent Banner said.

"I hope he realizes that made no sense. Please tell me he realizes that made no sense." I said to no one in particular.

"Why hasn't anyone told me why I don't get an 'Agent'?" Stark asked, and this time, he was completely ignored.

"Everybody be quiet!" roared Fury.

"Why was I called to meet here? I could've just waited 'til I practice with them." I said quietly, obeying Fury.

"It's because your schedule has changed. And, we would all like to get to know you ahead of time." Natasha explained.

"No, seriously, why don't I get an 'Agent'?" Stark insisted.

"What I'm not really seeing is how I'd train her. " Banner said.

"The point is, is that we each train her for 2 days." Agent Rogers stated.

That was where I stopped listening entirely. I drank the contents of the metal cup in front of me. I focused on it, determined to shape it. I was more of a glass person, though, metal would be a brand new challenge. I growled at it as it didn't bend easily. And then of course, I realized how quiet it had become. I looked up to see them staring at me.

"Hello. How's it going?" I offered to break the silence.

"That's why she's here." Director Fury said, nodding at the now deformed cup.

"What is it, telepathy?" Agent Banner speculated.

"No, it's molecular structure. I'm in control of the molecular structure of things." I said.

"But that-that's not possible." Banner said, removing his glasses and running his fingers through his dark hair.

"You know," I started, "I've always hated it when people say that. How is it not possible if it's clearly there for the eyes to see?" Everyone looked around at each other.

"Back to business; Agent Romanoff, new schedule." Fury instructed with a nod toward the only female in the Avengers.

"Alright." she handed me a laminated paper. I looked down at it. This what it said: **A/N if it doesn't make sense, ask and I'll clarify**

* * *

Day Person Time.

* * *

Monday-Agent Rogers-11:25am

* * *

Tuesday-Agent Barton-2:05am

* * *

Wednesday-Agent Banner-9:15am

* * *

Thursday-Agent Romanoff-11:25pm

* * *

Friday-Stark-2:03pm

* * *

Saturday-Agent Hill-6:35am

* * *

Sunday-Director Fury-8:30am

* * *

(2x)

* * *

I stared at the paper.

"What about the training I've already done?" I asked.

"That wasn't really training. What we were doing is trying to see how tough you are. How much training you'll need. Who you should train with in order to get the most out of 2 weeks." Natasha explained.

"So it was like a test to get me ready to prepare for the Test?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let me see that." Stark said, holding his hand out so that I could give him the paper. I handed it to him. "I don't even get an 'Agent' on here!'' he exclaimed and I chuckled. He sent me glare, which did the opposite of his intent: I laughed harder.

"That's all there is. You guys may report to your rooms." Director Fury said, standing up. Everyone else followed in suit. I pulled my tired body out of the chair.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?'' Natasha asked me.

"If it's not too much trouble." I said.

* * *

"Oh boy." I said as I got into my room. Tomorrow I'd be training with Agent Rogers. I, at some random point in time, figured out was Captain America. (I learned when Fury pointed at him)

I walked over to closet thing, grabbed my pjs', put them on, did the things that you do before you go to bed, and fell into the gigantic purple covered bed.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up on the floor. I was used to that, I had a history of being a very restless sleeper. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair into a ponytail (it'd grown 8 inches overnight.)

Today was different, though. Today, for training, I had to wear running shorts and a tank top. Punching bags, running, push ups, pull ups; those were the kind of thing the email from Agent Rogers said.

Whether I was looking forward to it or not, I still had to go. I hadn't ever met him, so I had no idea what to expect. But, based on the distant attitude that'd been floating around him whenever I saw him, I didn't think it was gonna be fun.

* * *

I entered the weight room. There was Agent Rogers, lifting weights like his life depended on it.

"Hi. Am I late?" For a second, he acted as though he couldn't hear me. Then he slowly lowered the 300 lb. weight

"No. I'm just here early." Agent Rogers lifted himself up and walked to me. Then I remembered something that had been bugging me.

"Um, Agent Rogers, how old are you?" he chuckled. Something I didn't expect.

"95. And you can call me Steve." I relaxed a little. He was nothing like how I expected. He stuck out a hand that I took and shook.

"So… I was told that we were going to be lifting weights. I can handle a lot, though, I'm not sure I can handle 300 pounds." I said jokingly. He chuckled again.

"I think instead we're gonna start with a quick jog." I looked around questioningly. "Not here. Follow me." I shrugged and followed.

We walked down the hall and turned into a huge room. And, when I say huge, I mean as big as a football field.

"You know," I said, smacking my lips, "I really didn't expect that."

* * *

A quick summary of the rest of that training session: I'd ask a question, he'd tell me answer, we'd be quiet for a little bit, and then he'd move me to something else.

-weights

-running

-stretching

There you go.

* * *

**Next day**

You'd think: 'Oh, after long day of working hard, Kallie wouldn't have to train again tomorrow!' But oh, she did. And, of all the times that it could've started, Agent Barton chose 2:05 am.

I couldn't go to bed until 10:45 pm. That was a problem. I had to talk to Elizabeth and explain all that had happened and was going to happen.

Archery, patience, and fighting. It was a lose lose win. I pulled myself out of bed, and onto the hard carpeted floor. I studied the carpet fibers, how they were woven together and to the floor.

Something went through me, a very heavy electric shock. I felt my body go loose, ridged, loose in different areas of my body. I laid there for a second after the feeling passed. I was panting heavily.

I got up to look in the mirror, my hair was a little lighter. I went out into my room again to grab the bodysuit I was to wear for this training session.

I pulled my pj pants off and saw my legs. There were lines zaging like lightning and intersecting randomly up and down my legs, ending just above my knees. They showed clearly on my currently light brown skin. I thought, tried to focus on my skin tone. Making it lighter, then no one would notice that there were lines up and down my legs. Of course, that was really just a precaution. I would be wearing the bodysuit for almost the entire day.

I now had on my bodysuit and it was 1:55. And I was lost again.

"There you are." Agent Barton said, walking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm lost." I told him.

"I figured." he said.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell you where to go." I chuckled.

"Yay. I get a built in excuse for getting lost."

"Come on." he said, getting back on track and turning down a hallway with a set of stairs at the end going up.

Once again, I was being led somewhere that I hadn't ever thought possible on an aircraft; even one as big as this.

At the top of the stairs, there was a big, huge, hunormous, humungaliod, room. It was enclosed with a dome atop. I don't really know how to explain the layout. I guess it was a room full of greenery, but, not in a garden/greenhouse sort way, but a busy jungle way. You know how I told you about my training session with Steve? And how I said the running room was the size of a football field? Well, this room's radius was that length. Height wise, well, I dunno.

"Alright, we will start with a quick warm up." Agent Barton said.

"Warm up? We're in a jungle!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Good observation." he told me sarcastically.

"No, I mean, how, as in, how would we warm up in a jungle?" I explained.

"Well," he said, handing me a bow and container of arrows, "we'll work on your aim." He pointed to a target that had just appeared.

"That wasn't there before."

"A lot of things weren't there before."

"So, do you want me to try hitting the target?" I asked.

"Yes, but watch me first." he pulled an arrow out of the container that was slung around his shoulder into a perfect position for him to grab. He placed the arrow perfectly on the bow, pulled the string back, and-

"Are these normal arrows?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." he answered without even turning his head and barely even moving his mouth. He suddenly let go of the arrow. It hit perfectly in the centre.

"That's good (even though it only took you 5 minutes)." he glanced at me.

Then he grabbed 10 arrows, placed them all on the bow, and, in less than a second, launched them each into a different target, directly in the centre.

"Oh, well, that's impressive." I said.

"Alright, now, I need you to string a arrow, and try to hit that," he pointed to a target that appeared about 20 feet away, "target."

I nodded and strung the arrow sloppily- as Agent Barton put it- and shot it. The arrow landed on the very, very, very, edge of the target.

* * *

The rest of the day really wasn't any better.

We did plenty of shooting. We did plenty of sparing. We did plenty of meditating (I fell asleep to the peaceful music). And, finally, we did plenty of running.

Training ended at 8:15, I got lost on the way back to my room, and collapsed before I even got to my bed and slept 'til 1. Well, at least tomorrow's training started at 9.

* * *

**Yeah, /I know it took forever to get this to you guys. It's just that, /I was stuck at the beginning of the chapter, and I got distracting by other plot bunnies that managed to find their way into my head. It turns out, there are a lot of ideas to be found from Doctor Who. **

**Another thing; I'll try to update every week, but, because of the enormous amount of bunnies that hop into my head, it might take up to 3 weeks. And, no, I didn't abandon this story.**

**As of right now, there are 2,317 words.**


End file.
